


checklist

by heatwves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a disaster gay, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Study, Slow Burn, also buckys therapist is extremely helpful, bucky is basically having a whole meltdown throughout this whole fic, bucky is oblivious and sam thinks thats kind of funny, with brief appearances by Bucky's therapist, working through some issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatwves/pseuds/heatwves
Summary: Bucky Barnes keeps a mental checklist of things he knows to be true at any given moment. Sometimes the checklist changes, because he's learned something else about himself.It changes, for example, when he starts realizing that maybe he would like to kiss Sam Wilson. Maybe.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 45
Kudos: 341





	checklist

**Author's Note:**

> listen. i speedran writing this bc i wanted to post it before fatws. im still trying to figure out how to write these two assholes, so if you've read my previous fic, you'll notice that this is just more of the same. i just like writing about these two falling in love.  
> either way, i hope you enjoy it.

He's got a therapist now. SWORD made that mandatory for him. And therapy has been helping him, he guesses. He's not really sure because he doesn't talk. But the couch is pretty comfortable, and the windows are big, letting a lot of light come in, so he's okay sitting there for a couple of hours. 

His therapist says that he needs to accept that he'll never be the person that he was before all this, that he has to make peace with it. Which he has, he’s learned a while ago that trying to get himself back wouldn’t be possible. He barely remembers who he used to be, his memories all hazy and seeming almost unreal, like they’re someone else's. The real focus, his therapist says, should be on finding who he  _ is _ , currently. Or, something like that. He's paraphrasing.

So he keeps a mental checklist of things he knows to be true at any given moment. Sometimes the checklist changes, because he's learned something else about himself. That's growth, according to his therapist. And according to Sam, who's not a therapist, but sometimes sure talks like one.

**1\. He likes coffee**

Maybe he should include in this checklist item that he hates sleeping. It's not hard to figure out  _ why _ he hates sleeping, all anyone would have to do is sit outside his bedroom for a night. Actually, now that he thinks more about it, he really hopes no one is outside his room while he's sleeping. That's just creepy.

He drinks coffee as if it were water, which probably isn't healthy. But, since no one's done a study yet on supersoldier health, he'd say he's okay. He feels fine. The bags under his eyes could induce someone into believing that he's not  _ actually _ fine, but trust him, he's doing  _ just _ fine. 

Bucky has grown to like coffee shops. He likes to go there with Sam when the shops aren't too busy. He enjoys how the background music and ambient noise melt together and buzz pleasantly in his ears. He likes staying in the seat by the window and idly watching people pass by, the smell of coffee surrounding him. 

Sam, Bucky has discovered, is the kind of guy who always asks for a different type of coffee. Bucky will argue with him that what he's drinking isn't actually coffee, and Sam will tell him that it has coffee, therefore it's coffee. Then Bucky will tell him that's not how it works, Sam has bones in his body but he _is_ _not_ a bone, and Sam will reply something like 'okay old man'. That's how it usually goes, at least, give or take a couple of words.

Bucky drinks black coffee, because it's, you know, actually coffee. 

**2\. Sam makes good coffee**

He is aware that it may sound contradicting, since Sam will drink any concoction and call it coffee. Like, seriously, he's tasted Sam's combinations from time to time, and he's pretty sure they're radioactive. Despite all this, when they can't go to a coffee shop - which includes most mornings, because they're usually getting briefed about missions - Sam will make coffee. 

Sam is always the first one of them to wake up, so when Bucky gets to the kitchen he usually finds Sam in front of the stove cooking some eggs, and two mugs filled with freshly made coffee, steam still pouring out of it.

As much as Sam annoys him, he finds it sweet that Sam always makes him a mug of coffee. Maybe Sam  _ doesn't _ make good coffee, but knowing that Sam made it thinking of him as well, and took the time to pour it and set it on the table for Bucky to drink, and considering that it's the first thing Bucky drinks all day, well - it makes it the best tasting coffee Bucky drinks. And because of that, Sam makes good coffee.

Which reminds him:

**3\. Sam annoys him**

Don't get him wrong, Bucky  _ respects _ Sam. And he doesn't hate him - hate is a strong word that he reserves for a specific group of people, and for those maybe it isn't strong enough. He just finds Sam annoying.

But that's normal, right? He thinks Sam is too stubborn, and doesn't know how to follow orders. 

He has to spend the whole day with Sam, listening to him ramble. It’s like he thinks he has to share his whole inner monologue, and his inner monologue is pretty fucking stupid. 

Bucky doesn't mind the rambles, by the way, it's just that Sam talks a lot and Bucky definitely prefers silence. And even when Sam's not there, he can just  _ hear _ Sam's snarky comments in his mind. He'll drop something and an imaginary Sam will say "age gets to us all eventually", or "is the arthritis worse today?", or "are you checking if gravity still works?". 

**4\. He doesn't like being touched**

Bucky is okay with handshakes, and on a good day, maybe a very formal hug. Unfortunately for him, Sam just doesn’t have that kind of limitation.

Exhibit A:

He didn’t mean to flinch when Sam touched his shoulder. It’s not that it  _ hurt _ , because it didn’t. Hell, he’s used to getting beat up on the daily, his whole body should be hurting all the time, if it weren’t for the serum running in his body. And still, he had plenty of body aches. Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t sure how Sam handled it. No super serum in him, just blood. 

So he didn’t flinch because Sam hurt him, not at all. When Sam was done with dinner, he got up, grabbed his plate, and, before he turned around, he placed his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. It was a mindless gesture, almost a sign of affection. And Bucky  _ flinched _ , immediately moved away, and had to consciously stop himself from swatting Sam’s hand away. 

“Sorry,” Sam says, startled. “Didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You didn’t,” Bucky replies. He adjusts himself on the chair and shakes his head, swallows. “Sorry. You didn’t. I don’t- I don’t know why I did that.”

“It’s fine,” Sam says. “Are you alright?”

Bucky shakes his head. “Yeah, yeah.”

Exhibit B:

Bucky is kicked out of a window and braces himself. He’s always  _ fine _ when he gets kicked out of buildings, but it still hurts. He’s expecting the familiar sharp pain of going back-first into the ground, but instead he just feels a hand on his, and then hears Sam grunt.

“Fuck, man,” Sam says, as he grabs Bucky’s left arm, and then grabs Bucky by the waist with his right arm. “You’re heavy.”

He lowers them both onto the floor, Bucky still dazed from the fall. He only notices where Sam was touching him once Sam lets go of him, the feeling of Sam’s arm wrapped around his waist now just a phantom sensation.

“You alright?” Sam asks. Bucky nods, and Sam softly slaps Bucky’s chest with his palm, trying to settle him. Bucky hitches his breath. “Good. Now let’s go, we’ve got work to do,” Sam says, getting ready to take flight again.

Bucky tries to regain his focus, breathes deeply, shakes his head. Right. Work to do. “Be careful,” he hears Sam say, before he disappears into the air.

Exhibit C:

They’re on a train, on their way to their next mission. No need to take a plane around everywhere, if he’s being honest Bucky is kind of tired of flying around everywhere. Plus, they’re in Europe - you can get anywhere by train. 

They’re both exhausted from the past week, and the shake of the train is lulling Bucky to sleep, and he might’ve tried falling asleep if only the scenery wasn’t so beautiful. He liked how green the outside was. It was a sunny day, and it made all the colors so much brighter. 

He’s distracted looking out the window, taking in view, his eyes darting from trees to bushes to grass to houses in the middle distance. He jolts when he feels something on his left shoulder and arm. 

He can’t feel things like heat on the prosthetic arm, but Shuri really made it a lot more sensitive, so he can feel when something’s against his arm. He turns his face, only to find Sam leaning against him, asleep. 

He wants to wake up Sam, tell him to please just give him a little bit of space. But Sam had looked so tired all day - all week, actually - that the thought of waking him up just pained Bucky. 

Bucky adjusts himself in his seat, slowly, tries to make himself comfortable, and mentally braces himself for a whole train ride of Sam’s body pressed against his.

**5\. He doesn’t _hate_ touching other people**

There’s a difference between being touched, and touching others. It’s about agency, his therapist says, when he brings that up (look, he’s  _ trying _ , okay? Sam said he should try to talk in therapy, so he’s trying).

Sometimes he helps Sam patch himself up, helping him with wounds that are difficult to reach. 

The first time it happened, Bucky had walked into the kitchen only to find Sam twisted, checking a bruise on his back. 

But then a protective part of him kicks in, and he says “You didn’t tell me you were injured”.

There’s a hint of rage in his voice, because Sam is supposed to tell him this kind of stuff. They’re partners, and they can’t work together if Sam doesn’t communicate, which, sometimes, he doesn’t. Does he think Bucky can read his mind? He can do a lot of things, but mind-reading isn’t yet one of those. Maybe his other Avengers buddies do, who knows. He wouldn’t be surprised.

Sam turns to face Bucky, having been focused on the bruise he was inspecting, and scrunches his face from the pain. “I didn’t notice it until I showered,” Sam replies. Bucky wipes away the image of Sam showering from his mind. “And, well, I thought you were asleep.”

“Can you even see what you’re doing?” Bucky asks, flicking the lights on. Sam squints at the sudden burst of light in the room. 

“No,” he replies, looking guilty, “but I didn't want to wake you up.”

“You can always wake me up,” Bucky replies, annoyed. Of course Sam’s supposed to wake him up. What if it was something serious? He  _ has  _ to tell Bucky these things. Instinctively, he pulls up a chair and sets it next to Sam. “C’mon, let me see.”

“It’s fine,” Sam says, rolling his eyes, “it’s nothing.”

But Bucky’s already hunched over, taking a look at the bruise, and Sam doesn’t stop him.

“I think it’s just a scrape,” Sam says, to fill the silence.

If Sam’s definition of “just a scrape” is having the left side of his back completely darkened, with purple swirls, then yeah, sure, it’s just a scrape.

“Does it hurt when you move?” Bucky asks, softening his voice. He doesn’t want to give Sam a whole lecture about safety, he’s just worried, that’s all.

“Not as much as you’d expect,” Sam replies. “I think it’s because I fell when I was flying. And I know, I know-”

“You  _ fell _ ?” Bucky almost yells out. Sam shifts away from him, and Bucky feels a pain in his gut.  _ Stop yelling _ , he tells himself.

“-I  _ know _ I should have told you. I’m sorry. You weren’t there when it happened and then I forgot. Someone was shooting at me and I lost control.”

Bucky pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers, grimaces and shakes his head. “Sam…”

“I’m fine. I didn’t fall from very high. I’m okay.”

“Yeah, but you could have  _ not  _ been okay,” Bucky replies.  _ Irritating, _ Bucky thinks,  _ Sam’s so fucking irritating. _ He takes a mental note to yell about this in the next therapy session.

“Of course I could have,” Sam says, and he’s raising his voice as well. “What do you think happens to me when I fall, Barnes? I get  _ hurt _ . I don’t have that whole super soldier thing you’ve got. I fall, I get hurt, I walk it off.”

And Bucky  _ knows _ . That’s the problem, can’t Sam notice? He’ll get hurt and walk it off, as if he’s invincible. And when Bucky asks him about it he always brushes it off. Just like Steve used to.

So Bucky checks his bruises and patches him up, just like he used to do with Steve.

But the thing is, suturing cuts or helping Sam wrap bandages around his wounds is familiar. There’s a strange comfort in helping Sam patch himself up, and Bucky figures it’s because he used to do this so often. Eventually he does get used to seeing Sam shirtless, and eventually he does stop getting mad at Sam about this. He can tell Sam is trying - it’s not like he’s getting injured on purpose. 

Eventually they just do this ritual quietly, the silence only broken by Sam wincing from time to time. There’s something healing about taking care of Sam, about the feeling that his hands may be used not just for killing, but for aiding. He tries not to think about it.

**6\. He cares about Sam**

_ Unfortunately _ . As much as he pretends to hate him, he does care about Sam. He just keeps up the act because - well, it’s fun, for one. He likes their little dynamic, taking jabs at each other, every conversation feeling like a duel. 

But he hopes that Sam knows that Bucky cares about him. That when he gets angry at him it’s because he’s worried about him getting hurt. That the thought of losing Sam is terrifying. 

“You carry so much,” his therapist tells him. Bucky’s sitting on the couch, nervously bouncing his leg, telling her about how Sam almost got shot a couple of weeks ago. “He’s not your responsibility, Bucky.”

But he is, isn’t he? If something happens to Sam it’s also  _ his _ responsibility, because he’s right there, they’re in this together. And Bucky is stronger than Sam, therefore his role is to protect Sam.

“Well, if you get injured, is it his responsibility?” his therapist retorts.

Of course not, Bucky replies, because he can jump off buildings and be fine. But he’s had to stitch up Sam, he’s seen Sam bleed. Bucky’s not even sure if  _ he _ bleeds anymore.

“What do you think would be his response if you told him this?”

Bucky laughs. “He’d tell me to fuck off, probably,” he replies. Maybe he should censor himself because he’s talking to a lady, but Sam told him that’d be sexist. So he doesn’t censor his words anymore. “He’d tell me he’s an adult and can take care of himself, it’s what he always says.”

“Then why don’t you listen to him?”

**3. _ ~~Sam annoys him~~_ Maybe Sam annoys him because (6) he actually cares for Sam**

He’ll admit it: maybe it’s not Sam’s fault. 

Okay, maybe it’s a  _ little bit _ Sam’s fault. He could really learn to shut up once in a while, because sometimes Bucky could really use some quiet. Like when they’re on a plane about to jump off and Sam is just babbling on about anything but the  _ goddamn plan _ . It’s a little bit annoying.

He’s come to realize that usually, whenever he’s mad at Sam, he’s not even right. Most of the things he gets upset about - doing a reckless move, going after someone without telling it to Bucky beforehand, literally getting injured - are all things Bucky himself does during a mission. He has no moral high ground here.

His therapist tells him he’s got to learn to let go. That he can’t control Sam, or what happens to Sam, no matter how badly he wants to. 

“You don’t have to yell at him whenever you’re worried about him,” she says, “it’s not his fault and you know it. It seems that if it were up to you, he’d barely leave the house.”

“He takes too many risks.”

This conversation again. Always this conversation. He’s just repeating himself over and over again. Every time he comes here and sits on this couch, his therapist sitting on a chair in front of him, gentle expression on her face, he just talks about how Sam is always putting himself in danger. As if that’s not their fucking job, he thinks.

“That’s what you say about Steve as well. Have you noticed?” his therapist locks her eyes on his, tilts her head slightly, waiting for a response.

Bucky swallows thickly. He hasn’t mentioned Steve too many times in therapy yet, but most of his oldest memories are of having to save Steve from fights, so it comes up sometimes.

“Whenever you talk about him, you mention how his most aggravating trait was that he was too careless with himself. Bucky, you can’t protect everyone, no matter how much you want to. You guys work a dangerous job - it’s okay to want to protect your friend, but you can’t keep trying to control him because of that.”

Bucky stays silent.

“You’ve got to learn to let go.”

**6. _Maybe_ he cares _a bit too much_ about Sam**

“Hey,” Bucky says one day, when they’re having breakfast. He’s halfway through his mug of coffee. He’s about to try something new, and he’s having trouble finding the words for it. “Thank you for always making breakfast.”

The new thing he’s trying out is expressing gratitude. Oh, and also, expressing to Sam that he cares about him by means other than shouting. But that’s just an add-on challenge, his therapist had said, in case he feels like spicing up his day.

Sam scrunches his face in confusion. “No problem,” he replies. 

Bucky notices Sam’s expression soften, and then he asks, with a smile, “how’s the coffee?”

“It’s great,” Bucky says as earnestly as he possibly can. “It’s the thing I look forward to the most every day.”

Sam can’t help but laugh at Bucky’s sincerity. “It’s that good, huh?”

Bucky wants to tell him that that cocky smile looks good on him, but he won’t. Not yet. But it does, though - there’s something very appealing about Sam whenever he looks too sure about himself. Bucky finds it endearing. 

“It’s that good,” Bucky replies, smiling.

Later that day, when they’re leaving work (which, on that day, means walking home through a dirt road, covered in someone else’s blood, while the sun sets behind them), Bucky turns to Sam and goes “good job out there”.

He feels guilty that he’s never told that to Sam before. He was always too busy getting upset about some minor detail. 

Sam’s face lights up. “Thanks,” Sam replies, and Bucky tries to hold in the shock of just how - happy? Proud? - Sam sounds. He wonders if maybe he’d been putting Sam down all this time, and if it had gotten to Sam. God, the last thing he wants is for Sam to think he needs Bucky’s approval. Fuck.

Sam wraps around Bucky’s shoulders. “You too, Buck. We make a good team.”

**4. _ ~~He doesn't like being touched~~_ He finds Sam’s touch comforting**

Oof. Yeah. That took a turn. Look, in his defense, Sam Wilson gives good hugs. He can still count on his fingers that amount of times Sam has hugged him, and he remembers them all.

The first time Sam hugs him it’s because Bucky fell from the 6th floor of a building and laid on the floor motionless because he had fainted from the pain. 

He remembers opening his eyes and just seeing Sam staring right at him, saying his name repeatedly.

“Oh, God-” Sam says, when Bucky finally comes to. Sam buries his face on his hands and then slowly peels them away while sighing deeply. “Jesus.”

He helps Bucky get up, slowly because Bucky is still feeling dizzy, and then hugs him tightly. Bucky sinks into the hug before he even realizes what’s happening. Sam’s hug is warm and soothing, strong arms wrapped around him.

He can hear Sam breathing next to him, and Bucky can’t tell if he’s crying. When Sam lets go, his eyes look faintly red, and he looks like he’s trying to catch his breath.

“You scared the shit out of me, dude,” Sam says. The word dude sounds out of place, like Sam intended to say something else and stopped himself at the last second. “I thought- Fuck, man.”

Bucky blinks, still reeling from the fall and then from the hug. 

“Never do that again, okay?” Sam says, and his voice sounds so hurt that Bucky just nods because he needs Sam to stop sounding like that. Not that he can promise him that - oh.  _ Oh. _ Is this what it felt like for Sam every time Bucky went off on him and told him to be more careful? It feels like making a promise he can’t keep, like something that is too much to bear, but he’ll say anything if it means Sam will never look at him like that ever again.

The fact that Sam was worried about him, Bucky realizes, means that Sam doesn’t think Bucky’s invincible. Does Sam think Bucky’s his responsibility? That he has to take care of him?

And then it hits him.

**7\. Sam cares about him**

“Well, duh,” his therapist says, when Bucky tells her.

Oh,  _ sure _ , now that Bucky’s laid it out, maybe it sounds obvious. Sam makes him breakfast every day; Sam always tries to save his idiot ass during missions; Sam hugs Bucky when he’s worried about him, or happy, or doesn’t know what to say; Sam will take him to coffee shops and museums and book stores whenever they have free time during assignments just to show him that there’s life beyond work; Sam encourages him to express his thoughts and feelings around him; Sam is the one who always convinces him that therapy is good for him. It’s always Sam. Sam is always there for him. He makes jokes when Bucky looks too serious, and wakes him up when he oversleeps, and shows him new things. 

Sam, and his infinite patience, and his warm, brown eyes, and his kind smile, and his comforting hugs.

Oh. Oh  _ no _ . Oh  _ fuck. _

**6. _ ~~Maybe he cares a bit too much about Sam~~_ He has a crush on Sam, doesn’t he?**

This is like, highly inconvenient. Crushing on Sam probably makes it onto the list of “worst ideas Bucky’s ever had”. But he’s crushing on Sam, isn’t he? (Should he ask his therapist? She usually knows these things better than him).

The days he looks forward to the most are the ones where they get a break, because they get to explore a city and enjoy each other’s company, and because Bucky doesn’t have to dread the night, wondering in what state they’ll both be coming home in. 

And he doesn’t  _ dream _ about kissing his friends (not that he has many, but  _ you get the point _ ), but he sure does dream about kissing Sam. (These dreams are relatively new, by the way, and he has no idea what to do about them and they leave him half-dazed for the rest of the day). He sure does think about how good it feels to have Sam hold him in his arms. He sure does fantasize about Sam’s voice, and lately he’s been dedicating too much time trying to come up with jokes just to make Sam laugh, and reading Sam’s favorite books so he has something to talk to him about.

**6. ~~ _He has a crush on Sam, doesn’t he?_~~ He’s totally crushing on Sam**

_ God damn it. _

**5. _ ~~He doesn’t hate touching other people~~_ He would really like to kiss Sam**

Is he allowed? Thinking about Sam feels like he’s invading Sam’s privacy. Is he allowed to want to kiss him? Is he allowed to want to hold him? If he says anything, will Sam hate him? His therapist would say that Bucky should tell Sam. He hasn’t talked to his therapist about this because he knows this would be her answer and he really doesn’t want this to be the answer.

This whole Sam thing was much more fun when Bucky thought he hated Sam and Sam hated him. What is he supposed to do when Sam Wilson  _ flirts  _ with him?

“You’re looking at me like you want to kiss me,” Sam tells him once, when he catches Bucky staring at him while Sam’s cooking. (Bucky did want to kiss him. Really bad. Oh  _ God _ ).

Bucky almost spits out his coffee.

“I’m just messing with you,” Sam laughs, and Bucky tries to regain his composure. 

There was also that one time where Sam told him “see you on the other side, handsome,” before flying off the plane, almost giving Bucky a heart attack.

Or, when Bucky had to use some of Sam’s clothes because his were to wash and Sam told him “I think you look cute in them, you can keep them”. And before Bucky could reply, Sam added, “or take them off, it’s up to you,” and winked.

Or, when Sam held his hand when they were walking around a museum on one of their day offs. It was almost empty because it was a weekday and they had come in at a weird hour. They were lazily walking around, taking turns pointing at ugly portraits and going “hey, this one looks like you”.

Sam grabs his hand halfway through their visit, and at first Bucky thinks it’s a mistake, but when Sam doesn’t let go Bucky asks him about it.

“It’s so I don’t lose you in here,” Sam says, shrugging, still not letting go of Bucky’s hand.

As if that were any excuse at all.

**8\. Bucky is incredibly oblivious**

**9\. Sam is a good kisser**

Uhm. 

“Do you notice it when I flirt with you?” 

Bucky chokes on air. “Excuse me?”

Sam walks up to him, gets the dish out of Bucky’s hands and places it on the sink, and then leans against the counter, next to Bucky.

They had just eaten dinner and Bucky was finishing doing the dishes while Sam cleaned up the place a bit. 

“Do you notice it when I flirt with you?” Sam repeats, leaning closer to Bucky.

“I- I,” Bucky stumbles on his words, “kinda?”

_ Objectively _ , he can tell when Sam is flirting with him. He just doesn’t know  _ why _ Sam’s flirting with him. He assumes it’s because Sam likes to rile him up.  _ Unless _ .

“Because I’m trying to understand if you don’t notice,” he steps closer to Bucky. Bucky takes a step back. “Or if you just hate it and are very kindly trying to let me know by ignoring me.”

“I don’t hate it,” Bucky says. He feels the kitchen caving in on him, the space suddenly too small, the lights suddenly too bright. He steps back again. 

Sam chuckles. “You don’t hate it?” He smiles at Bucky and inches closer to him again. Is he backing him into the wall? “But do you  _ like _ it?”

He wishes Sam would just give him a  _ goddamn minute _ . It’s been a while since he’s done this.

Instead, Bucky just nods, because his brain decided to be extremely unhelpful, and he’s almost sure that Sam is going to kiss him, and he’s having a whole meltdown. When was the last time he kissed someone? He couldn’t even remember.

“Would you like it if I kissed you?” Sam asks, but Bucky doesn’t let him finish. He places his hands on Sam’s waist and turns them both, Sam’s back against the wall now. And then he presses his lips against Sam’s and sighs into the kiss.

“Oh,” Sam says, and laughs, when Bucky pulls away, breathless, his face red. “I should’ve asked sooner,” Sam says, and kisses Bucky, grabbing him by the waistband of his jeans. 

Bucky moves his hands up, gently grabs his face and says “You’re the most infuriating person I know,” and Sam breaks out laughing even more.

“You love it and you know it,” Sam replies. 

And he’s right. He’s right. And Bucky could sit there and theorize more about it, or he can stop thinking about it, kiss Sam, and put his hands to good use.

**10\. Sam likes him back**

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't proofread this yet and i am VERY sleep deprived so if you found any mistakes im so sorry, ill fix them as soon as possible. once again, thanks for reading. if you have any comments, leave them down below, bc i love reading comments. and if you have any prompts please send them my way, my tumblr is @buckybarneshttp


End file.
